The Mystery of Walt Disney
by Super80429
Summary: The Total Drama gang is taken where it has never been taken before: Walt Disney World! They must deal with new challenges, relatioships, and backstabbing! For those of you who like TDI and Disney, you're going to love this!


_**The Mystery of Walt Disney (Part One)**_

_**By: Nikolas Lam**_

One hot, summer day, there were 14 teens entered Disney World in Florida. They are visiting there and staying at luxurious hotels. It was June 1st, 2010 in a hot summer day. A random person gave each of the teens some unbelievable Disney Admissions Tickets so they wanted to use them. The 14 teens that will be participating in these challenges are: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Jose, Rafael, Christian, Elias, and finally Nikolas. This is TOTAL …. DRAMA … DISNEY!

They went to Magic Kingdom. Everyone split up and enjoyed each themed land. Some people enjoyed Tomorrowland and rode the all-time favorite rollercoaster in the dark: Space Mountain. More and more people would be enjoying either Frontierland. Gwen, Nikolas, and Trent were all alone in Tomorrowland Indy Speedway. Gwen had deep feelings for Nikolas, a friend who she knew a long time, and Trent, a new guy who she has got the hots on. She was conflicted by all of this. "Hey, how are you holding up," Nikolas questioned. "Oh, nothing. How are you doing, Nikolas," Gwen said. Nikolas kissed her on the cheek and said, "Fine. Come on. Let's continue having fun." But before she could say something, all of a sudden, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet appear in the scene (You may have seen them in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action). Chris is one of those guys in which you would clarify as the _popular_ one. He wore a green N.A.V.Y. shirt, jeans, and held a megaphone. Chef, on the other hand, was a _**WEIRD**_ fellow. He always had a butcher knife, an apron, and a chef hat. Chris came out of nowhere, saying, "_**Get your lazy butts into gear! It's nice to see you guys here. I have a surprise for you! It's time for challenges! Your first challenge is a video game contest on Guitar Hero: World Tour and Halo 3. You will have an hour to memorize the cheat codes. You can't write down the cheat codes on any part of your body. You will have to memorize and write the cheat codes and play nonstop. Now the reward is the Disney Dream Fast pass. A Disney Dream Fast pass means that you get to ride your favorite rides that have fast pass throughout the whole day. If you win, you get to bring as many friends to the extravaganza. Good luck! 7 people (Ezekiel, Christian, Eva, Beth, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff) will play Halo 3 and the 7 people (Noah, Trent, Gwen, Elias, Jose, Rafael and Nikolas) will play Guitar Hero: World Tour. Whoever is doing Halo 3, they are the Amazing Pirates and the Guitar Hero people, and they are the Space Comets! Good luck!'' **_Chris signaled Chef to drop some green circular objects. The teens didn't know what it was until Gwen yelled: "STINK BOMBS!" Everyone was yelling and didn't know what to do. So they left in order to get away from the stink bombs and they went to go have fun.

The Space Comets (Jose went to the bathroom) went to Tomorrowland and have fun there. They rode numerous rides and had a lot of fun. Their favorite ride so far was Trent and Nikolas Lam surrounded Gwen to see who it was that she likes. Gwen was torn apart by her two lovers. Trent was cute and dumb while Nikolas was hot, kind, and smart. She had a lot more in common with Nikolas. Gwen took 5 minutes to recollect her memories finally said "Nikolas. I choose Nikolas." Nikolas was happy and he started to hug Gwen. Nikolas and Gwen get lost in each other eyes and deeply pressed their lips towards each other. They remained in that perfect moment until they couldn't breathe. Then, they would do it again. In the confessional booth (challengers tell their confessions about the game so far), Nikolas said, "It was a romantic moment I will never forget," as after he kept kissing her. Trent was upset for a long time. Nikolas and Gwen and the rest of the team felt sorry for Trent. They made it up to him. They went on Space Mountain and it cheered him up. It didn't erase the fact that he lost his true love. A droopy face appeared on Trent's mouth where a smile should be. "We really felt bad for him now, so Noah, Gwen, Elias, Rafael, Jose (he got back from the bathroom), and I set him up with a break-up treat (ice-cream, chocolate, pizza, Burger King, McDonald's and also pudding). Trent and everyone else was relieved and finally got his cheat code," Nikolas said in the confessional booth. Trent told everyone to remember the following words: Dragon, Fire, and Avocado. Then, they rushed towards Main Street, U.S.A, nervous that the other team had already reached there.

Meanwhile, in Frontierland, Geoff and Bridgette were making out constantly. Eva, the only one confident, said, "I think we should memorize the cheat code so we could win the reward. My option is that since we are in Frontierland, we can search the attractions first." But the other people were bored because they don't stand a chance against the Space Comets of Tomorrow, and the Amazing Pirates were too lazy to keep going all the way. Ezekiel was in the bathroom; Christian got a cotton candy and went on Splash Mountain; Beth was having too much fun in Disney World; Courtney was trying to get signal on her PDA and contact her lawyers; Bridgette and Geoff kept making out. Meanwhile, Eva had an idea. She went on Big Thunder Mountain and waited in line. When she hopped aboard the vehicle, there was a suspicious thing about the ride. She undergoes the ride and realizes that there was someone fallowing her. She rode the attraction only to realize that she doesn't find the cheat codes. But, she realized that there wasn't only ONE attraction in Frontierland. She went on Splash Mountain and hopped on to the log flume. This is Eva's favorite ride because the time she was 5, she was afraid of the ride. When she approached the ride, she had goose bumps. But, when she approached the gigantic finish, she yelled throughout the big drop; turns out, she said, "Pappy, I want to go again!" The memories made tears in her eyes. When she approached the big drop, she found a group of words that Eva couldn't make out. She got a more clear understanding of what the words said and it spelled out: Jump, Social, and Feather. She dropped and immediately exited the ride and advanced toward Main Street with her team; when they arrived there, they spotted Chef, Chris, and The Space Comets waiting for them with the game consoles, the games, the 60" Hi-Def Plasma TVs, and 75 high energy sports drinks (As well as all of the buffet which was McDonald's and BK sponsored by Subway: Eat Fresh). This only had one meaning: The games had just begun. Chris was standing there with his megaphone and replied, "Let the games begin!"

Determined looks, strategic eyes, and confident souls filled up the night sky at Magic Kingdom. Chris waited until his fellow companion and partner in crime, Chef, came back from the bathroom. Once out, he complained, "Sorry! Those eggrolls went right through me and you know how I get when stuff goes right through me." Chris exclaimed in disgust and then said the following words that might have upset some people: "_**First five to stop playing, go to sleep, loses (Halo 3), or sabotage other people will lose the challenge. And if you beat the game, you have to do it ALL OVER AGAIN! You will get a 30-minute break after 3 hours.**_" People were getting ready for what might be the most extravagant challenge of the generation. Gwen and Nikolas shared a kiss before getting ready. And to stop Trent from getting angry, Gwen gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Trent was then pumped up for the challenge. The loaded gun, to what appears to be blank, was pointed at the sky. That signals that the challenge was commencing. Players grabbed hold of their X-Box controllers, microphones, drum sticks, guitars and the headphones and stared at the monitors. The hosts pulled the trigger defiantly and signaled GO! As the bullets ripper through the atmosphere, a bird falls down out of the atmosphere. A smirk remark comes out of Chris' mouth when he said: "That's going to leave some provocative e-mails."

First, both teams input the cheat codes. After that, they star the challenge. Yelling lyrics into a microphone, shooting bad guys, marking each note as it rises at incredible speed: This was getting crazier that when they flew off a plane with no parachute and all landed on Owen. Courtney was yelling to her team, since she is a bossy person, "To the left. Keep you flank heavily guarded. Those aliens won't know what hit them. Gold team, search at the Far West side of the Desert; Alpha team, search the Far East side; I'll lead the Bronze team in the center towards the nearest city. We'll rendezvous 60 miles toward the north side of the desert. Let's kick some alien slime. Move out!" There were no arguments, although some people just rolled their eyes. The Guitar Hero people were rocking out to the all-time favorite "We Will Rock You." Nikolas was rocking it on the microphone; Gwen was jamming on the drums; Jose and Elias rock the heck out on guitar. Although they were having a blast, someone modified the game controllers and made the aliens have more ammo, firepower, strength, and weapons and the Guitar Hero songs on extreme overload. This reminds them of the time that Heather made Trent break up with Gwen for making out with Trent. Gwen arrived several seconds later, to realize that she was heartbroken. This time, the aliens used cheesy karate moves to make sure that the firepower would trigger them to attack. The aliens waited for someone to fire a bullet. Courtney, by accident, fired a bullet at the alien's eye, and the alien was _not _happy about it. All hell breaks loose.

Meanwhile, over at the Guitar Hero area, Nikolas was nervous and was really doing well. But, all of a sudden, Nikolas felt his microphone feel hot. He ignored it and he felt like he was gaining a fever. Then, the microphone sputtered out electricity and automatically shocked him. He then passed out on the floor with his clothes filled with ash and smoke. Everyone stopped their games and rushed towards Nikolas, where he just lays there with his eyes closed. He wasn't dead, but Chris demanded to know what kind of person did it. Gwen kneeled down and cried on top of him. "Why? Who did THIS? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS," Gwen yelled. But as those words came out of her mouth, Nikolas regained his conscious. Gwen kneeled down and hugged him. "I thought you were dead," Gwen said. "Nope. Just blurry eyed," Nikolas chuckled. Everyone was relieved, but as Nikolas got up with help from his team, Chris realized that there were only 13 teens, and Ezekiel wasn't there. They didn't care if Jose was in the bathroom. Last time they checked, Ezekiel was blasting aliens and disappeared. That means that Ezekiel is the Saboteur! They consider this a break since they have only played for 45 minutes. They each went to a different pavilion until they spotted him. They found Ezekiel in the Far East side of Disney in Tomorrowland with a motherboard of electronics controlling the entire Orlando area. "I will make sure Orlando has no game consoles for an entire year unless you give me invincibility for the entire time we are here, eh. Don't try any funny business. I am sick and tired of you guys always picking me as the first to leave. The tables have been turned, eh," Ezekiel said. Chris said, "Whoa! Calm down, man. Fine, you get invincibility. Just put it down and let's just forget this whole thing had ever had." Everyone gasped in horror. Everyone was in shock. Chris was serious that time. Ezekiel kept bragging about how he's awesome. Chris, then, signaled Chef a random message. Chef took out a Louisville Slugger and swung it with all his might. Ezekiel was too foolish to notice that he had approximately 2 seconds to duck. He ignored and got whacked with it. Ezekiel, with a bruised head and blood all over the floor, was knocked out faster than you can say _blonde. _Chris said, "Let's continue, shall we?"

It's been 5 hours since the incident with Ezekiel (who was shipped off to Alcatraz, being the first one eliminated) and everyone was tired. Only the Guitar Hero people haven't taken one break in 4 hours. Nikolas was still singing _Waiting for the End _while Gwen was banging on notes in the drum. Jose and Elias did the power slide as they rock it on the bass and guitar. The Halo people have complete 10 levels in 4 hours as well as the Guitar Hero people, who have completed 40 songs nonstop. When it was time for break, everyone raced and raced to the snack bar and the restroom. Gwen and Nikolas were talking with Trent and Elias about the game so far. "Rumor has it that we will have an all-around trip to find someone or something important. I don't know who or what, but that's what I heard. You guys think that might be true, right," Gwen said secretly. Everyone was actually thinking she may be right about that. The only reason why we know Gwen was telling the truth. She wasn't laughing. Every time Gwen was lying, she was burst out laughing so people were very suspicious about what Gwen said. They thought that she was a traitor to the other team because something was very creepy about how Gwen knew this, even if it was a rumor. When they were going to interrogate Gwen, a megaphone rang so hard, if there were people at the Magic Kingdom right now, their ears would be catching fire. A really happy Chris reached for the envelope and declared the winner.

"THE SPACE COMETS," Chris exclaimed. "You get the Disney Dream Fastpass! Congratulations!" Everyone from that team cheered. Nikolas and Gwen kissed and hugged. On the other hand, Rafael, Elias, and Jose gave each other a high-five, congratulating each other on their stellar achievement. Trent and Noah were right next to their team, yelling out into the world, "SPACE COMETS FOREVER!" On the other hand, Courtney and her fellow team were in shock about the results. Courtney, being the leader, _CEO_,all that was upset and in an outrage. People thought she was having a seizure when they saw her on the floor. She quickly regained her footing and exclaimed, "They WON? How did they have possibly won?" Chris was worried that Courtney had asked that question. He was rather calm when these words came out of his mouth, "Courtney, you died in the game and quickly restarted trying to see if I wasn't going to look. The tables have turned this time. Everyone, go to your hotels and come back here on Wednesday. There is going to be lots of surprises, so have a good rest!" Chris, again, releases the dastardly smoke bombs. That made the teenagers run and Chris disappeared in an instant. Chef was still there and said, "Oh, wasn't I supposed to go with Chris? Dang it. See ya!" When he said 'See ya!' he took a remote and pressed the fluorescent button. A limousine appeared and Chris was waiting for him. They drove off in the distance and that forced the teenagers to take the monorails.

They hopped aboard the monorail and just calmed down. The Space Comets hopped aboard one monorail while the Amazing Pirates hopped aboard another. The monorail went rather slowly at a pace a normal human would go. In the first monorail, The Space Comets were cheering. "That was so freaking insane," Elias and Jose yelled. Trent was laughing and jumping at the same time. Rafael and Noah were putting on speakers and playing whatever music they could have sufficed. They put on _Waiting for the End _and everyone started singing. Gwen and Nikolas were just lying on the back seat of the monorail, hand-in-hand, her head on his shoulder, his head atop of her head: they were _truly_ meant to be together. "Nikolas, come on! We are going to plan our game strategy for what is going to happen tomorrow," Rafael said. Now, Rafael was a really smart and kind of funny guy. But when it came down to competition, Rafael was a serious guy. "How come," Nikolas questioned his faithful companion. "We are going to go to Disney tomorrow and we need to figure out what we are going to do for Epcot," Elias said with a cheerful tone. Gwen stood up and told Nikolas, "Come on." Nikolas is ready to go to figure out what his friends were talking about. When they went to the front of the monorail, Rafael held a really cool piece of technology that he had brought. Rafael explained, "This is the iPad 3. It is larger than the iPad, can hold up to more than 200 gigabytes of data, and is the most advanced piece of technology that has been ever made in the world. With this, we can track down where the Amazing Pirates is and where any certain person is. We have this app that has the whole park and the rides. You can even get a fastpass without using an admission pass. How cool is this iPad 2?" Everyone murmured in agreement. "Now. I say that we should hit Future World first and make our way across World Showcase," Rafael explained. "A good thing is to have one of us, perhaps me, to go to Soarin' and get a FP and meet up at Test Track. Then we would go to Mission: Space and hop aboard the ride. For me, I would choose the green team and then meeting up with my friends and then heading for Mexico and Norway. Then, meet at Soarin' and leave." "Don't forget the Imagination! Pavilion," Nikolas said. So, is that how we are going to do this?" Everyone exclaimed. "Yeah! Space Comets Forever!"

Meanwhile, on the other monorail behind them, The Amazing Pirates were mourning at the surprising results. Courtney had her PDA stuck in her face, trying to find lawyers to "sue the pants off" Chris. Beth and Eva were in silence the whole time because of what happened. Bridgette and Geoff were making out over and over again until one was too tired to continue. Christian popped open a cool, refreshing Coca-Cola and took a sip. Beth and Eva asked for a Coke and Christian gave them a Coke. The only reason why is because he had a 24-pack. Nobody knows for some odd reason. He was a weird guy. "Damn it! How are we going to win? It's like I am the only one who wants to play this game. Tweedledee and Tweedledum are too busy giving an inspection of the mouth to each other; Ezekiel ruined it for us; you girls over there aren't even doing anything. You guys are so freaking lazy," Courtney yelled. "AS IF! You are just a stuck-up, little control freak! I found the cheat codes! YOU were stuck in your stupid PDA while some of us are trying to work our butts off listening to you complain. You should just quit while you're at it. You have been nothing but a screw-up," Eva countered. Courtney was shocked to hear that. She had her mouth closed throughout the whole monorail ride, which took about 10 minutes to get from the Magic Kingdom to the Polynesian Resorts. Everyone was relieved to hear that. Then, Courtney, being a control freak, pulled out her phone, called Chris and said, "I quit."

What is going to happen next? With two of the Amazing Pirates out, will they have a chance? What lies in store for the Space Comets of Tomorrow as they go to Epcot?

Next in the series:

_The Mystery of Walt Disney: Part Two_


End file.
